World Dueling Federation
by Sarcastically Insane
Summary: When a new WDF branch opens up in Taipei, Tanya Greyson auditions to become a professional Duelist in a funny costume with hokey lines. What follows is the story of the Imperial invasion and the Resistance as the new Duelists take the stage and strive for a spot on the world's stage.
1. Show 1: Applying for a Job

A/N: Hello and welcome to my fic! The idea for the world that WDF takes place in was lent to me from Evii Paladin, who retains the right to yoink me from writing at any point (which I doubt he will). Otherwise, YGO itself belongs to the people who own it and stuffs. Yeah.

... I'm bad with copywrite/legal stuff.

Anyway, the origin of this setting is, what if Duel Monsters took the place that good ole-fashion wrasslin' occupies in real life? No spirits, no ancient conspiracies, just card games and over-the-top hamtastic Duels. There will be some wrasslin' terminology as well, but as I myself don't watch any form of pro wrestling, it will probably be kept to a minimum and explained thoroughly. Besides that, I don't think there's much to say- though there will be anime-only and custom cards that appear. Why? Because archetypes I deem fun usually get the shaft when it comes to cards. Case in point: Iron Chains. Seriously, does that even count as a full archetype?! So if you have an extreme aversion to custom or anime-only cards, then turn back now.

That being said, welcome to the wonderful world of the World Dueling Federation, Taipei Branch! Enjoy.

* * *

Tanya picked at her nails, her lip drawn between her teeth as she constantly shifted back and forth in her seat. The closer the last names got to "Greyson," the more nervous she became. She wasn't cut out for this. She'd barely won local tournaments. All the Extra Deck monsters she had bought to get her this far in the selection process had killed her food budget, and now she was going to fail to impress the recruiters. She didn't have enough gas money to get home if she didn't get a signing check. What had she been thinking?!

She finally looked up at the current Duel. It was some gothy guy. "The Acolyte," they called him. That would be his stage name if he made it. "Metalface" was closer to what Tanya would have picked. His black clothes were worn in layers, necessary to keep him decent with all the tears in them. He had at least four belts on, and his D-Gazer was modified to look like his skull was exposed.

"I summon Senju of the Ten Thousand Hands," he said. Tanya shivered. He was creepy, that was for sure. Every word seemed to pound home that he was going to offer you as a sacrifice to some hokey god. Then again, Tanya realized, that was the point. He was acting. Hopefully.

"I activate Senju's special ability," The Acolyte said. "It lets me search for a Ritual Monster in my deck. I choose Swordsman of Doom Lithmus!" Tanya's ears perked up. Swordsman of Doom Lithmus wasn't a card she'd heard of before. Could… could this hokey Acolyte guy have a sponsor with the weight to throw around and get him a commissioned promotional card?

Tanya suddenly became interested in the duel, and switched her D-Gazer on. A quick scan started, and then revealed the field; the recruiter had Moulinglacia the Elemental Lord and a back-row facedown, with 3300 Life Points. The Acolyte had two facedowns in his back row, and only the enlightened being in his Monster Zone, his thousand hands always in motion. He was down to just 100 Life Points, and only had two cards in his hand- at least one of which was a Ritual Monster he couldn't possibly summon.

To top it off, he was grinning like a madman. "Time to send you to your doom," The Acolyte cackled. "I activate my Ritual of Lithmus in my hand! Thanks to Moulinglacia, my hand really took a hit last turn. Luckily, my Ritual Djinns can banish themselves from the grave to act as Ritual Tributes! Dark magics, gather the lost souls and bring forth the shadowed noble- Djinns Presider, Releaser, and Disserere of Rituals, pass on to bring forth the dark swordsman, Doom Lithmus!" Above The Acolyte, a dark vortex formed, swirling rapidly, before a lightningbolt struck a Monster Card Zone. There stood the Swordsman of Doom Lithmus, a mighty Level 8 Ritual Monster.

Tanya's D-Gazer read his stats, and she had to resist laughing. He had no ATK or DEF! Even with the added bonuses that the Ritual Djinns conferred onto him- Tanya vaguely remembered that one let you draw, another caused your opponent to discard, and one locked down Synchro monsters- there was nothing he could do to Moulinglacia, a 2800 ATK powerhouse.

"Senju, attack Moulinglacia!" The many-armed diety dashed at the god of water, brandishing his hands. "Then I activate my facedown Metalmorph, equipping it to Senju!" One of the vertical facedowns shone and transformed into mechanized armor, shooting off to equip itself to the Fairy. "Metalmorph is a trap that equips itself to a monster, raising its ATK by 300. When that monster attacks, it also gains half the ATK of its target- giving Senju a total boost of 1700!" The mechanical diety smashed the water god, sending its shattered armor back at the recruiter.

**Recruiter: 3300-3000.**

"I don't know if you realize this," the recruiter spat, "but this means you lose. You can't defeat me next turn, and I can finish milling your deck with what's in my hand."

"Really? Because Swordsman is at 3000 ATK- just enough to finish you off!"

"Wha- Impossible! Where did 3000 ATK come from?!"

"That is Swordsman of Doom Lithmus's hidden ability!" The Acolyte cackled. "When I have a face-up Trap, his original ATK is 3000!"

"Then I activate my facedown Compulsory Evacuation Device! Swordsman returns to your hand!"

The Acolyte grinned. "Unfortunately for you, Lithmus has a second hidden ability- he's unaffected by Trap Cards! Game over!"

**Recruiter: 3000-0000. Winner: The Acolyte.**

With the Duel over, the field faded, leaving just The Acolyte and the recruiter. Tanya then witnessed one of the strangest things in her life. The Acolyte began to dance and laugh and generally jump about in a very un-gothy way. "I made it, I made it!" he yelled, his voice suddenly much higher than his gloom and doom stage voice. "I'm a Pro Duelist!"

"Show up at this location tomorrow," the recruiter growled, handing The Acolyte a piece of paper. "They'll have Duels lined up. Don't be late. Here's your signing check."

The Acolyte practically skipped out of the stadium as the recruiter went to find the list of names he was dueling today. "Next up!" he said, his voice booming through the microphone in his D-Gazer. "Tanya 'Tech Genius' Greyson!"


	2. Show 2: Tech Genius v Elemental Lord!

Tanya locked up. The recruiter was scanning the audience, looking for her to stand up.

Okay, okay, she had this. Standing up. You shift weight to your feet and walk around and be a normal, socialized person. Easy, right?

Except her feet wouldn't move. It was really quite annoying. And scary. If she couldn't get up in front of a crowd of people that had already watched twenty people get effortlessly defeated by a Pro Duelist, she would never be able to do it in front of a real crowd. She'd never be able to be a Pro Duelist. All the effort she put in this far would go to waste.

Tanya was going to be a Pro Duelist. She shot up. "Here!" she said, running down the steps. "Tanya 'Tech Genius' Greyson!"

The recruiter looked her up and down. She was a few years older than most other starting Pro Duelists, actually being old enough to drink. Her costume was rather well-built, too, especially for a homemade one- Tanya wasn't just performing when she claimed to be good with technology. Her clothes had circuit boards and wires and ethernet cables sprouting from beneath bent computer casings, giving her what she thought was the perfect cyberpunk look.

"I guess the costume'll do. Let's get this thing started." He activated his D-Pad, popping open the various card slots. Tanya slapped her forearm, causing hers to spring open and whirr to life.

"In case you haven't been paying attention, we're using standard WDF rules. 4000 Life Points, that is. I'll go first. Good luck." He drew five cards, then a sixth. "I activate the effects of Gishki Vision and Gishki Shadow, letting me search a Gishki Ritual Monster and Spell, respectively. I choose Evigishki Tetrogre and Gishki Aquamirror. Then I summon Gusto Gulldo and set a backrow card. Turn end!"

Tanya thought it through. Gishkis were an obvious choice if he had Mounglacia, the Elemental Lord in his deck- easy control of the Graveyard, letting him put cards in and take them out to get the exact number needed for Mounglacia. But Gustos didn't make sense. Why would he have two different archtypes in his deck? She drew. "My opening move is obvious!" she exclaimed, trying her best to show off for the crowd. "I summon my T.G. Jet Falcon! Falcon then attacks Gulldo!" The jet-powered bird flew at the small bird, tearing into it with its mechanical claws.

**Recruiter: 4000-3100.**

"Now Gulldo's effect activates!" the recruiter exclaimed. "I special summon Gusto Egul from my deck in defense mode!" A green bird appeared, smaller than the one it replaced.

Tanya grimaced. "In my Main Phase 2, I set two cards in my backrow. Turn end."

The recruiter drew. "I play another backrow facedown and set a monster. Turn end."

Tanya drew. She had him on the defensive, she could do this. The only thing that bothered her were his facedown traps. She could take one of them out for a cost, but…

Tanya looked at her hand again. Cyber Magician, Warwolf, and Drill Fish T.G. monsters, and De-Synchro. She couldn't get out any of the Tech Genus signature Synchros this turn with this hand.

Then she realized she had the cards to pull one of her new Synchros. It would be risky, using up practically her entire hand, but it would also let her lock down most Gishki Ritual monsters from hitting the field.

"First, I summon T.G. Cyber Magician!" She played the young technomancer to her field. "Cyber Magician has a special ability where he can Synchro Summon T.G. Monsters by using other T.G. monsters in my hand! But first, I activate my facedown TGX1-HL! This quick-play Spell lets me halve a T.G. monster's ATK and DEF to destroy a Spell or Trap! Since Cyber Magician doesn't have any ATK or DEF, it's not a drawback for him! I destroy the trap you just set!" The recruiter grimaced as his Bottomless Trap Hole shattered.

"Now it's time to shine!" Tanya declared. "I tune Cyber Magician on my field and Drill Fish in my hand! Circuit complete! I Synchro Summon, T.G. Recripro Dragonfly! Then I use my T.G. Warwolf's effect in my hand- when a Level 4 or lower monster is Special Summoned, he can follow them out!" Cyber Magician began to glow, absorbing a card from her hand and becoming a small insect. Besides the insect, a cyborg werewolf appeared, brandishing its mechanical claw. "Now we're rolling! Time to bring out the big guns- Synchro 8! Recipro Dragonfly 2, Warwolf 3, and Jet Falcon 3!" Jet Falcon dispersed into three rings, engulfing Warwolf and Dragonfly. "My Ultimate Synchro Deck doesn't handicap itself by only using T.G. Synchro Monsters- so I'll show you one of my strongest! Awash with the blood of his enemies, the red warrior! Crimson Blader, arise!" The rings containing Dragonfly and Warwolf flashed, and in the monsters' place was a red warrior with two massive broadswords. "As a bonus, when Jet Falcon is used in a Synchro Summon, you take 500 damage!"

**Recruiter: 3100-2600.**

"Now, Crimson Blader attacks your facedown!" The red warrior's swords crashed through the card, meeting no resistance. A young girl was seen briefly before disappearing.

"When Winda, Priestess of Gusto is destroyed, I can summon a Gusto Tuner from my deck!" the recruiter said. "I choose Gusto Gulldo."

"Yes, well, when Crimson Blader destroys a monster, you can't Normal or Special Summon Level 5 or higher monsters on your next turn! That includes Mounglacia and most Gishki rituals!" Tanya looked at De-Synchro, the last card in her hand. "I end my turn."

The recruiter drew and grimaced. "Turn end."

Tanya drew again, surprised that a Pro Duelist would be shut down so easily. Her draw was Synchro Material. "I set a backrow card and attack Gulldo!"

"Gulldo tutors out another Egul!"

Tanya frowned. She was getting nowhere! "Turn end."

The recruiter drew. "I set another monster. Turn end."

Tanya frowned. This was too easy… but she finally had another monster. "I summon T.G. Rush Rhino!" A bipedal, heavily muscled rhino armored in high-tech plates appeared. "Then I move to my Battle Phase, attacking your facedown with Crimson Blader!" The facedown Gusto Gulldo was no match for the red warrior.

"Gulldo brings out Winda in Defense Mode!"

"You're not the only one who can Special Summon!" Tanya declared. "T.G. Rush Rhino attacks Winda!" The muscular beast charged the young girl, destroying her. "Then, when she's destroyed, I activate my facedown TG-SX1! This Trap Card lets me Special Summon a T.G. Synchro Monster from my grave if a T.G. Monster battles one of your monsters and wins! T.G. Recripro Dragonfly, come back in Defense Mode!"

"I use Winda's effect to summon a third Egul."

Tanya grinned when she realized he must be low on Gusto monsters in his deck. Three Eguls on the field, two Windas and three Gulldos in his grave- her chance was coming!

The recruiter drew and set a monster without comment, motioning that she could go.

Tanya drew. "I play TGX300! This means every monster on my field gains 300 ATK for each T.G. monster I have- and since I have 2, that's 600 ATK! Then Rush Rhino attacks Egul!"

"Egul's effect activates!" the recruiter said. "I summon Caam, Serenity of Gusto in defense position!"

Tanya frowned. "Crimson Blader attacks your facedown!"

The recruiter grinned. "Musto, Priest of Gusto is destroyed."

Tanya didn't like his grin. She'd been steamrolling his monsters, why was he confident now? "Turn end."

The recruiter drew. "I activate Caam, Serenity of Gusto's effect. By reloading two Gusto monsters into my deck, I can draw a card." His smile got bigger. "Then I activate Quillpen of Gulldos! By reloading another two WIND monsters, I can send Crimson Blader back to your Extra Deck! Then Caam goes to Attack Mode and destroys Dragonfly! Turn end!"

Tanya drew, frowning. Without Crimson Blader, she had no idea what he could pull off. "I summon T.G. Catapult Dragon, and use it to destroy your Egul!"

"I summon another Caam from my deck!"

"And I destroy your Caam in Attack Position with Rush Rhino! With 1600 base ATK, plus 600 from TGX300, and his special ability that grants him 400 more when he attacks, he's more than strong enough to destroy her!"

**Recruiter: 2600-1700.**

"Turn end," Tanya said. Even without her Crimson Blader, she could do this.

The recruiter drew and grinned. "By my count, I have exactly 5 WIND monsters in my graveyard. So say hello to one of my boss monsters! The eternal gale, the final zephyr, the west wind embodied! Windrose the Elemental Lord, come forth!" Suddenly, high-speed winds whipped the field, before a massive armored bird descended, shattering the concrete it landed on and sending dust and debris flying. "Windrose has the bonus power of destroying all of your backrow when he is summoned!" Tanya watched as the powerful winds shredded her TGX300. "Then I summon another Caam, Serenity of Gusto! Windrose, shred her Rhino! Caam, blow away Catapult Dragon!"

Tanya cowered as the massive bird and the priestess of wind crushed her monsters.

**The Tech Genius: 4000- 2200**

The recruiter grinned. "Turn end. I hope you draw something good."

"Not so fast," Tanya said. "When Rush Rhino is destroyed, I can add a different T.G. monster from my deck to my hand during the End Phase. I choose T.G. Catapult Dragon! Then I draw… I set a card in my backrow and summon T.G. Catapult Dragon in attack position! Turn end."

The recruiter drew and, without even looking at his most recent card, simply shook his head. "I can see that you're trying to bluff me with your facedown. I know you were hoping for another monster, so you could use Catapult Dragon's special ability to Special Summon whatever Tuner you drew, then tune them. Well I'm not going to give you a chance to get another monster out. This is the last turn of the duel! Caam, destroy Catapult Dragon so that Windrose can finish this duel!"

"It wasn't a bluff! Facedown, reveal!" Tanya shouted. "TG1-EM1! Tech Genus - Exchange Monster! By giving you control of Catapult Dragon, I can take your Windrose!" A rotating mirror appeared between Windrose and Catapult Dragon, shooting out light. When the light faded, Windrose was on Tanya's field.

The recruiter paled. "I switch Dragon to Defense Mode, turn end!"

Tanya grinned as she drew. "Windrose, I think it's time to begin the end! Attack Caam! Eternal Hurricane!" The powerful bird dove at the priestess, obliterating her.

**Recruiter: 1700-900.**

"Then I set a card in my backrow and end my turn."

The recruiter drew. "I summon Gishki Abyss, adding Gishki Vision to my hand. Then I play my Gishki Aquamirror to summon Evigishki Tetrogre in Defense Mode, using Gishki Abyss and a Gishki Beast from my hand! Then I set another monster, and activate Tetrogre's effect! Either you discard a card or we both send monsters from our decks to our graves."

Tanya shook her head. "I'll send a T.G. Cyber Magician to my grave."

The recruiter nodded. "I send Evigishki Mind Augus. Then I use Gishki Aquamirror's effect, reloading it to my deck to add Mind Augus to my hand. Turn end."

Tanya grimaced. If he gets out Mind Augus, he'll be able to adjust the graveyard to his liking for another Windrose or Mounglacia. I've got to end this soon! She drew.

"This is it! I summon T.G. Jet Falcon, and then activate my facedown Synchro Material! This lets me use one of your monsters to Synchro Summon- though it's really just a monster you're borrowing. T.G. Catapult Dragon! T.G. Jet Falcon! Tuning comence! T.G. Catapult Dragon power clocking 120 percent! Circuit complete- T.G. Power Gladiator!" A massive, axe-wielding warrior appeared, clad in armor simultaneously ancient and futuristic. "Then Jet Falcon deals 500 damage!"

**Recruiter: 900-400.**

"But that's not all- you see, I can't attack on the turn I activate Synchro Material. But that doesn't mean I can't finish you off! I activate the last card in my hand- De-Synchro! Power Gladiator returns to my Extra Deck, and I can Special Summon from my Graveyard the monsters I used to summon him. Jet Falcon! Catapult Dragon! Come back!" The warrior that had just appeared quickly split back apart into the dragon and bird that had created him. "Now, Jet Falcon! Tune to Catapult Dragon to finish him off! Tech Genus Power Gladiator, return and send Jet Falcon to win this duel!"

**Recruiter: 400-0000. Winner: The Tech Genius.**


	3. Show 3: The Show Begins

Tanya was still giddy when she arrived at the stadium the next day. It was unbelievable, she'd won, and now she had a real job, she was a real Duelist, and things were going to be okay! No more penny-pinching and coupon clipping, she could live a normal life now. All she had to do was follow the script and Duel.

When she entered the waiting room, it was packed. At least twenty people were there, all new picks for the World Dueling Federation. Most of them were at least partially in costume- she saw fairy halos and flowing robes and jagged bones among the crowd. She also glimpsed the black getup she was sure belonged to The Acolyte. Nobody else looked familiar.

She herself was already in her costume, the rundown-cyberpunk armor that brought to mind the feel of many of her Tech Genus monsters. The only difference was her D-Gazer. She had been handed a new one on the way out after her Duel the day before, since her old one wasn't equipped with a microphone. She'd spent at least an hour designing the finished look of it and making a simple D-Gazer into a real accessory.

"Quiet! Everybody quiet!" The voice was grating and obviously that of a smoker, with a heavy accent. When Tanya looked for its source, she saw the short man in a suit, standing on one of the benches in the room, red-faced from quieting the jittery Duelists. "...Thank you. As some of you may know, I am Ben Sherman, your manager here at WDF Taipei. As you can probably tell from my accent, I just transferred here from Boston. There, I managed two Pro Duelists you all know- 'Doom Shaman' Estevez, and the Arthur 'Starknight'. Here, I am going to manage all of you. I will tell each of you your role in the upcoming season individually, but most of you should already know if you're Face or Heel." Face or Heel? Tanya had no idea what that meant. "The general plot is pretty simple, we have an invasion force and a Resistance. Invaders are Heels, Resistance are Faces. That's how we're going to start this. Grenade, you're first. Into my office, please." A young Taiwanese boy stood up and followed Sherman. He was dressed in some kind of shiny armor.

As more Duelists were called up, Tanya began to let her mind wander. She wasn't sure if she would be on the side of the Resistance or invaders. She could bet on a few people, though- she was sure Acolyte would be Resistance, with his disheveled appearance and happy attitude as he talked to other Duelists. The guy with a Jinzo mask was probably an invader, since Jinzo was never a heroic theme. Most of the time she couldn't say, though.

"Guessin' on peoples' alignments?"

Tanya jumped at the voice behind her. "Uh, what? No, I was just… yeah. Thinking about who was going where." She turned to see the Acolyte. "I saw you at the tryouts yesterday. You pulled off a pretty amazing finish."

"Yeah, I saw you there too! Nice costume. I'm John Gordon." He stuck his hand out for Tanya to shake. "Ben's changing my stage name, though. He said 'The Acolyte' was too hokey, especially for Royal's right-hand-man in the invasion. Now I'm 'The Black Swordsman." I guess it fits with Lithmus and all, but bein' all brutal and psychotic onstage will be a change of pace from my usual persona. I think it'll be fun. Villains always get better parts. What about you? And what was your name again? I didn't catch it."

"I'm Tanya… Greyson. I haven't talked to Mr. Sherman yet. My stage name right now is the Tech Genius. I made my costume myself, and it fits with my deck and personality, so… I hope it doesn't get changed."

"Tech Genius, eh? Machines? No, wait, Scrap monsters. Am I right? Or am I right?"

Tanya giggled at John's big smile. "No, I use T.G. monsters. Tech Genus, Tech Genius? It's… a really lame pun. And my initials are also T.G., so… it's a really fortunate pun, I guess?"

"That… I never would have thought of that. Puns aren't my thing."

"John!" a booming voice called over. "You aren't harassing that young lady, are you now?" The burly man that came over had a flowing cape and decorated armor on, and his tone was jolly a. "It would be most unbecoming of my right-hand-man to be found a womanizer!" The faint reminder of Santa's jolly voice quickly evaporated as Tanya's face turned as red as any Santa coat, sending John and the newcomer into a fit of laughter. "Sorry, my dear, I was just joking! I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm Roy Jakobson, better known as "Royal", the leader of the imperial forces. Nice to meet you."

Tanya nodded. "Nice to meet you, Royal. You must be very talented if you were chosen to be a leader."

"Nah, it was just because he's ancient compared to most of us," John chuckled, punching Roy in the shoulder playfully. "What are you, nearly sixty?"

"As Roy Jakobson, I'm thirty four, though thanks to my magnificent beard and my wife's talent with makeup, Royal is somewhere in his fifties. And while my age may have something to do with my placement, I assure you that I have no lack of skill. I defeated my recruiter quickly, without taking a single point of damage. Quite an accomplishment, if I may toot my own horn."

Tanya nodded. "I only won because I got lucky. I drew the perfect card on the right turn, and-"

"Tanya, don't sell yourself short," John said. "I may not have seen your duel, but there are two important things for you to know- one, you did beat a professional Duelist. Luck or not, that's an accomplishment. And two, luck is an important factor in any Duel. A lucky Duelist is a Duelist who wins. If I hadn't drawn Senju on my last turn, who knows where my duel would have gone?"

Before Tanya could respond, there was a shout across the room. "Báichī!" It was the first Duelist Mr. Sherman had taken up, Grenade. "That is my name! 'City Boy' Grenade! It's a much better name than 'Hector Bones'! And what's more, it actually belongs to a talented Duelist!"

"Well, yippey-kai-yay!" came the reply from the bone-sprouting Duelist. "I'm sorry I didn't think the word 'Grenade' was ever meant to be a name, though at least they got that you were an explosive sunnovabitch! And let's see you put your money where your mouth is and take me on in a Duel, huh?"

"I hardly need to!" Grenade replied. "I got your file. I'm the leader, you're the second-in-command! Deal with it, I'm a better Duelist. Your Fossil deck is outdated and can't hold its own against any decent Xyz deck. Good luck dropping in rank, Bones."

"Boys, boys! Break it up! Now!" Sherman appeared between the two bickering Duelists. "You two are on a goddamn team, so suck it up! I don't care if you like each other, but I do care if you can act like you can while you're on stage. So get over it!" He pushed the two apart. "Now, Tanya Greyson, in my office please."

"Good luck," John said. "Hope you end up with us and not those two pieces of work."

Tanya got up and followed Sherman to his office, closing the door behind them.

"Sit down, please sit down," Sherman said. "You run a T.G. deck, yes?"

"Yes. Though my Extra Deck isn't just T.G. monsters."

"Good, good, diversity is good. Do you have Blade Blaster?"

"Blade Blaster? Yes, I have a copy, though I don't use him often-"

"Good. Only use him when it's dramatic. Don't just whip him out to deal with a Kuriboh, y'know? He's an ace monster. He takes down heavy hitters and finishes Duels."

"Yeah, I think I understand. Go for the big finish, right?"

"Yes, which brings me to my next point. It says you finished your entrance Duel with a double Jet Falcon burn. While I'm not saying you should throw a match here, I'd like you to refrain from ending duels with burn damage. Your deck doesn't focus on it, and it isn't very climactic. You get it? People want to really see the last Life Points fade, not just hear 'And then I use Sparks to finish you off'."

Tanya nodded. "I get it. Drama and flash."

"Exactly, girl," Sherman said, smiling. "We're running a show here! We are here to entertain! People want to have fun! Now, your role- you have a very techy appearance and deck, so we're putting you as the 'smart guy' of the Resistance. Okay? Your lines will mostly have to do with planning out where to send the Resistance's Duelists to best counter the Imperial assaults. You'll advise Cityboy, who, honestly, will probably disregard you entirely unless he's a much better actor than I anticipate. The kid can duel, but he's a bit… really self-centered. The fact he's one of the few actual Taiwanese in the league here is putting him off most of you. But damn do the results not lie. He took out his recruiter on his first turn. A two-turn duel! No damage to him, one turn kill. He's going places if he can learn the business. Well, Tech Genius," he said, extending his hand, "welcome to the World Dueling Federation."


End file.
